The League of Evil Villains with Disfigured or No Faces
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Red Skull, Slender man, Zuko, Voldmort and the Phantom of the Oprea are apart of a club where villians with horriable faces talk about their feelings and struggles.


*red skull is at a podium in front of a small group of villains, Voldemort, Slender man and Zuko*

Red Skull: Ok villains it's time to start the meeting of the league of evil villains with disfigured or no faces. Now I would like to start off the meeting with talking about my week. As you know I disfigured myself somehow after taking this serum to make me powerful. But now my life is not at all well, sure I have power. ….but I can't hold down a girlfriend. No girl wants to fuck a guy with face that looks worse than Voldemort's.

Voldemort: fuck you!

Red Skull: I've had a very hard week, I tried turn over a new leaf and be good. I even got a job at Walmart. But when people saw my face they screamed and ran in fear of me. Others recognized me as the red skull called me a Nazi and then called the authorizes. I felt embrassed and hurt. *Red skull cries*

*Voldemort laughs*

Voldemort: what a pussy!

Slender man: tom shut up, this is obviously a very emotional moment for him.

*slender man get up and hugs Red Skull*

Red Skull: nein nein nein nein get off of me! or I will kill you. *slender man will not move*

*Red skull pushes slender man to the ground*

*the Phantom of the opera walks in late to the meeting*

Slender man: phantom! *runs over to the phantom and hugs him*

Phantom:*looks around confused* are we all going to see Les Miserables on Broadway?

Slender man: *stops huggin the phantom* no. I kind of lied about that. I think you need help, you're getting more and more depressed, I think this group can help you.

Phantom: but I told you I am not a villain!

Slender man: your crazy and you kill people. you're a villain.

Phantom: I only kill the people who deserve it.

Slender man: you threatened to kill that girl Christine`s child if she didn't perform for you, you killed that stage crew guy because he was saying bad things about you, and you tried to kill that man Roal twice.

Phantom: Roal is an ass whole who tried to steal my Christine from me! *singing* ah Christine, my Christine! What a trumpet she gave me that night! My Christine! When she found where I hid! My Christine! In the darkness again! The long ago night!

Voldemort: dude you need help….

*the phantom sits down*

Red skull: okay back to the meeting, Zuko you always have something to say. What's going on with you?

*Zuko stands up*

Zuko: my father tried to have me captured and brought home as a prisoner. me and my uncle are now enemies of the fire nation. I still try to catch the avatar hoping that once I do my father will allow me to come home as a hero.

Voldemort: *laughs loudly* When I hear what goes on in your life, it makes me feel like my life isn't so bad.

Zuko: Go fuck yourself.

Voldemort. I'd rather fuck you

Zuko: what?

Voldemort: I mean I'm totally gana go fuck Bellatrix tonight.

Red Skull: So does anyone else want to share?

*Slender man raises his hand*

Red skull: come up.

*Slender man goes up to the podium*

Slender man: I went to my niece`s birthday party and when I arrived everyone screamed they called me a demoned! My sister explained that I was just disfigured they still cried and they all wanted to go home and they did. I ruin my niece`s birthday party.

Voldemort: you guys are such babies. You know what has happened since I changed my face? I took over the ministry of magic, killed a bunch of people, took over Hogwarts and I have a fool proof plan to kill harry potter.

*everyone claps, accept Zuko*

Red: wow! That's amazing! You are a true inspiration!

*Zuko rolls his eyes*

Zuko: Your plan will fail. none of us are ever going to accomplish anything in life! We are the bad guys, we are destined to always lose!

Slender man: people can change.

Zuko: real people not us! Not people who have powers or serums or wizard powers. You're either a bad guy or a good guy. You can't change who you are.

*Zuko walks out of the meeting*

*the next month*

Red Skull: Welcome to the meeting of the league of evil villains with disfigured or no faces. Now let me start by saying Zuko will not be meeting with us anymore. He has gone….. To the good side.

*all the villians gasp in shock*

Red Skull: He is now helping the avatar learn fire bending. He is also taking the avatar`s friends on life changing journeys.

Voldemort: what a loser.

Slender man: …..its kind of sweet.

Voldemort: why are even in this group? You're such a girl!

Slender man: I created this club.

Voldemort: then why does Red Hitler over there run every meeting?

Slender man: because he threated to rip my throat out if I didn't let him run the club.

Voldemort: see that is evil, you you're not evil.

Slender man: you are a meanie.

Red Skull: Eric, how have you been this week?

Phantom: *singing* Christine…Christine…..Christine…

Red Skull: I see.

Voldemort: Look I know nothing about love, but you need to get over this bitch. She obviously never gave a fuck about you. Especially now that you sort of got her killed. Why don't you try…..I don't know…..Going on a date!?

Phantom: *singing* My Christine, my Christine. Lost and gone, lost and gone. The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by. Night steals in pacing the floor, the moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep tile I hear her sing! And weeks pass and months pass, seasons fly, till you don't walk through my door. And in a haze I count the silent days till I hear her sing once more!

Voldemort: you're pathetic…. *Voldemort stands* you're all pathetic! I can't take this anymore! Come on red skull let's get out of here! *starts to leave*

Red skull: but-

Voldemort: *turns to red skull* NOW!

*red skull runs toward Voldemort and they leave*

Slender man: I guess it's just you and me, Eric.

Phantom: nope, I'm leaving too.

*the phantom of the opera exits*


End file.
